crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Crysis 2 multiplayer
Crysis 2 features a more advanced Multiplayer than any of the previous games of the series. This includes a new XP system, Class Creation, 6 Game Modes, and Killstreaks.There are 12 New York City maps, over 200 dog tags, 200 Skill Assessments, over 20 upgradeable suit modules and 50 ranks to obtain. An entire studio is working on Crysis 2 multiplayer on its own. Crytek UK are in charge of the game's multiplayer component. Maps City Hall This proud icon of New York has been ravaged by some form of alien craft and looks in danger of imminent collapse. Snipers can use the ruined sky bridge to gain a vantage point over much of the level, whilst the really adventurous can perch on the alien tentacle itself. With so many twisting turns and changes of height the enemy could be lurking anywhere so use the hologram decoy to lure them out. Capture the Flag matches work especially well here. Impact A grand hotel and an ultra modern office block have lurched together and are somehow propping each other up although the shockwaves periodically rippling through the structure indicate they won’t hold much longer. This is the smallest and tightest of all the maps and requires lightning reflexes to survive for long. Either keep continually on the move or set up an ambush, just remember to relocate after each kill.The tight spaces make the Jackal a superb choice as you don’t need to worry about longer range fighting. Team Instant Action matches are particularly intense on this map. Parking Deck The Parking Deck is the central feature of this map, surrounded by rubble strewn streets and smashed shops. Use power mode and you will realise there are a surprising number of routes into the Parking Deck so use the power jump to attack from unexpected directions. Most combat is at closer ranges so consider using the Mike and punish those who rely on armour to keep them safe. This map is excellent for tense Assault matches. Pier 17 The ruined mall at Pier 17 overlooks the shattered harbour with the ferry terminal opposite on the verge of toppling into the ocean. This U-shaped map has some large open spaces with limited cover so use stealth mode to move unseen and surprise your enemies. With longer range combat opportunities and various high vantage points the DSG1 is an excellent choice here and could make the difference in a close Team Instant Action match. Skyline The Glasshouse dominates the centre of this skyscraper rooftop and from the summit almost the entire area is revealed. Controlling this central high ground gives a major tactical advantage so expect fierce fighting in and around it. The map is small but with extreme verticality, use your Nanosuit abilities to quickly gain the high ground and then defend it against all attackers. The shorter distances mean the Feline is an excellent weapon choice on this map which is particularly well suited to intense Crash Site battles. Killstreaks So far only 4 killstreaks are enabled for the multiplayer demo. In order to procure a killstreak, the player must collect the dog tags from an enemy that the player has killed. This adds another aspect to the game since "campers" will not be rewarded with killstreaks if they do not venture out to retrieve their tags. Collected dog tags do not carry over if you die, however, it has been noted that if you die after killing an enemy and you did not collect their dog tag, that it will still be there to pick up. Maximum Radar *(3 Kills/Dog Tags) Activates an Area Scan of the battlefield using unknown means, possibly a Satellite or UAV. Makes Swaps every 3 seconds. Radar Jammer *(5 Kills/Dog Tags) Scrambles the enemy radar for about 30 seconds. People shooting guns are not visible on the radar for the opposing team affected by the Radar Jammer. Nanosuit Jammer Ceph Airstrike *(7 Kills/Dog Tags) Calls in a Ceph Gunship that shoots at enemies that are on the map. Maximum Nanosuit Orbital Strike *(5 Kills/Dog Tags) Fires a laser from space that move in ahead a bit and kill all that comes in contact with them. The firing point as well as the fire direction is designated by the player. Friendly Strikes are green, hostile are red. Once you have chosen the direction of your orbital strike, it can not be changed. Suit Modules Like the Call of Duty series, Crysis 2 multiplayer features perks known as suit modules that add abilities and features to your nanosuit. Each module is categorized as either power, stealth, or armor, and you may only select one module from each category. Each module can be upgraded by completing in-game challenges that utilize that specific module. Power Modules *Side Pack, Allows an additional magazine of ammunition to be carried. *Weapon Pro, Faster weapon reloading. *Aim Enhance, Decreases weapon recoil when aiming down sights. *Loadout Pro, Allows an additional primary weapon to be carried in place of a secondary. *Rapid Fire, Faster fire rate on primary weapons, *Point Fire Enhance, Reduces the spread of primary weapons fire when shooting from the hip. *Mobility Enhance, Reduces energy drain from sprinting and jumping. *Retriever, Automatically collect dog tags from killed enemies. Stealth Modules *Stealth Enhance, Faster transition in and out of stealth. *Covert Ops, Suppresses the sound of footsteps. *Cloak Transfer, Identifies when enemies enter Stealth mode nearby. *Jammer, Scrambles the radar of enemies within a 10m range. *Blind Spot, Provides protection from the Maximum Radar bonus. *Tracker, Highlights enemy routes. *Visor Enhance, Highlights enemies through weapon scopes. Armor Modules *Air Stomp, Perform a powerful downward attack when in the air. *Proximity Alarm, Automatic warning when an enemy is nearby. *Armor Enhance, Reduces drain speed in Armor mode. *Threat Tracer, Highlights incoming bullet paths. *Nano Recharge, Faster health recharge. *Detonation Delay, Delays the detonation of nearby enemy grenades. *Energy Transfer, Restores 50% energy with each kill. Multiplayer Weapons Primary Weapons Sub-Machine Guns *Feline European-manufactured submachine gun with high-capacity magazine and an impressive rate of 1200 RPM when fired in full auto mode. The Feline, developed by British weapon specialists, Lank & Linder, was introduced in 2019 primarily for specialist law enforcement and armed forces worldwide. As of 2023, the Feline is still considered best-of-class, lauded for its dominating rate of fire and compact, ergonomic bullpup design. The Feline utilizes next-gen 4.7mm pistol ammunition, shrinking overall bullet size and increasing magazine capacity with no discernible impact on stopping power. In addition to its compact design, the Feline can mount a number of attachments including a laser pointer and reflex sight to enhance the weapon’s accuracy and combat range. *K-Volt As its name suggests, the K-Volt uses electricity to dispatch targets, firing electrostatic pellets that deliver a powerful jolt on impact. The K-Volt’s ballistics are actually closer to a paintball gun than a regular firearm, being less effective against moving targets because of the strong leading required to score a hit. The K-Volt is a compliance weapon that provides police officers and private security personnel a ranged, non-lethal option. Like other electroshock weapons, the risk of a lethal injury always remains, but is much higher with the K-Volt due to its controversial rapid fire mode. In recent years there have been numerous incidents with K-Volt bursts being fired into crowds in Syria and Mexico, resulting in several dead and dozens of injured. Unconfirmed reports suggest that manufacturer CryNet developed the K-Volt primarily for military usage as an EMP weapon to counter the increased availability of digitized soldier equipment and vehicles. The version currently available on the market could well be a scaled-down byproduct of much larger devices with the potential to neutralize even bigger targets. Assault Rifles *SCAR Introduced in 2018 and manufactured by US-based Scrutch Industries, the SCAR is now the standard-issue assault rifle for all US Forces. Utilizing advanced rifle cartridges that are smaller than the previous 5.56mm rounds, the SCAR offers increased ammunition storage per-magazine with zero impact on combat effectiveness. Field tests confirm that it exceeds its predecessor in almost every area, from muzzle velocity through flight stability to terminal ballistics. The SCAR is part of the Superior Combat Assault Rifle weapon family comprising the SCAR assault rifle, the shorter SCARAB carbine, and the SCARE sniper variant. The SCAR family of weapons was first unveiled in 2018, shortly before the Lingshan Incident. Following a successful trial period, it rapidly became the assault rifle of choice for all US military branches and various security forces and military contractors worldwide. The weapon can mount a variety of attachments including under barrel grenade launchers, suppressors, hologram attachment, combat scopes (holographic sight), single shot attachment, making it an excellent tactical choice to adapt to the rapidly changing combat situations of modern conflicts. *Grendel Burst firing its way into the Crysis universe, the Grendel is an assault rifle that packs a 3-shot punch you don't want to be standing in front of. Whether you want to get into the thick of it with burst fire or if you wish to sit back and pick off your enemies in semi-auto mode, the Grendel offers a variety of combat capabilities to suit almost any situation. The Grendel, as its name suggests, is a heavy caliber battle rifle with immense stopping power. Developed by Ukrainian giants Lisunov Arms, the Grendel is the rifle of choice for a designated marksman to boost their effective range and destructive power. It features both semi and burst-fire modes, and its flexible design allows for easy customization to provide both short and ranged combat options. This versatility combined with its devastating power and pierceability make it perfect for assaulting heavily armored units and enemies behind cover. To add insult to injury, the 6.8mm hollow-point rounds are designed to maximize tissue damage and blood loss, ensuring efficient lethality upon impact. In recent years the Grendel has been widely adopted by USMC forces, routinely issued alongside the SCAR to provide a greater punch and stopping power over distance. *SCARAB Sniper Rifles *DSG-1 *M2014 Gauss Shotguns *Jackal This fully automatic, 12 gauge assault shotgun takes a fast paced approach towards combat, delivering huge fire power at a phenomenal rate which will devastate anyone and anything in its path. Designed from the ground up for military purposes by upstart company Bishop Ballistics, the Jackal is a heavy-duty combat shotgun in every sense of the term. While its competitors are based on civilian market models, the main concept behind the Jackal is accurate, low-recoil, rapid-fire delivery of 12 gauge shotgun rounds downrange in an urban combat zone. Despite its expensive price tag, the Jackal is highly sought after by private military contractors and security personnel, who love it for its reliability, high rate of fire and optional high-capacity magazine. There is no target that can withstand a full magazine from the Jackal at point-blank range, and the sheer sound of a Jackal being fired nearby is enough to send adversaries running for cover. *Marshall Perfect for tight areas and close-quarters-combat, utilising the Marshall as your primary weapon, the thundering boom from each shell deployed will be sure to send your foes running. The Marshall is the latest combat shotgun model from the famous Italy-based manufacturer Corbetta Firearms. Crafted around a durablepolymer frame and fitted with a retractable stock, the weapon resembles combat-proven, state-of-the-art technology used by law enforcement, military police and the private security sector for several years. With its high-capacity internal magazine, the Marshall can hold a large amount of shells, addressing concerns over limited ammo capacity in previous models. The additional rail mount options provide a new level of adaptation, which enables rapid customization in the field. When using the latest 12 gauge ammunition types, it is even possible to attach compact silencers for covert tactical entry operations. Like its predecessors, the Marshall provides excellent short-range stopping power against all but the most heavily armored targets, making it an essential piece of equipment for riot-control and urban combat operations. Heavy *Mk.60 Mod 0 *L-TAG *X-43 MIKE Secondary Weapons *M12 Nova *Hammer The latest in high-caliber handguns, Ukrainian Lisunov Arms have unleashed a true beast with their new Hammer pistol. Designed for the heavy hitting .50cal Compact round, the Hammer boasts unrivalled stopping power for its class, capable of piercing spider silk body armor with just a few shots. Insufficient for military usage as a sidearm, due to its low magazine size and high recoil, the weapon is nonetheless popular with bodyguard services and other private contractors around the globe, where instant stopping power counts more than ammo capacity. Recently, rumors emerged that mega corporation CryNet have secured a lucrative contract with Lisunov to equip their private sector C.E.L.L. security forces with Hammer pistols, despite concerns from civil rights lawyers that the weapon would be overkill in the hands of law enforcement. CryNet were unavailable for comment on the matter. *Majestic *AY69 'Explosives' *M17 Frag *M34 Flash *C4 *JAW The Joint Anti-Tank Weapon - short JAW - is the latest in man-portable, lightweight disposable recoilless anti-tank weapons. Developed by Hagerling Ordnance (Sweden) and in service with all military branches of the United States and other military forces worldwide, the JAW is able to defeat modern tanks, armored vehicles and also groups of infantry with its dual-purpose tandem HEAT warhead. Designed for urban combat and long distance engagements alike, the JAW can be safely used from enclosed rooms and bunkers against nearby threats, but also has the option to use limited SACLOS guidance to defeat moving targets and even helicopters at ranges exceeding 500m when aiming down the sights. Being a one-shot weapon, the JAW is issued as ammunition with the empty tube discarded after use. Since the weapon is mainly constructed from lightweight composite materials, anti-armor specialists usually carry several JAWs at the same time with a minimal impact on movement compared to other infantry equipment. Game Types Assault *One team attacks an objective and the opposing team defends. Capture the Relay *Variant of Capture the Flag Crash Site *Crash Site is a team-based game mode where 2 sides compete for control of Ceph Drop Pods launched periodically into the map by dropships patrolling overhead. Teams score points by guarding the pods and keeping enemies at bay. Extraction *One team escorts a VIP to a drop site and the opposing team attempts to head them off at the pass. Instant Action *This is a deathmatch type mode. it is exactly the same as Instant Action only free-for-all. Team Instant Action *Team Instant Action is a standard game mode pitting 2 teams against each other. Kill as many opponents as possible, whilst attempting to minimize your own deaths. Use the Nanosuit to sneak up on enemies in Stealth mode, or charge in and gun them down in Armor.